Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for aligning a substrate and an apparatus for cutting a substrate using the same.
Description of the Related Art
According to the trend of lightweight and thin-filming of not only home display devices, such as TVs and monitors, but also portable display devices, such as notebook computers, cellular phones and PMPs, various flat display devices have been widely used. Flat display devices, which have currently been produced or developed, include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electro luminescent display (LED), a flat emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (OLED).